Sebenarnya
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: Naruto cowok yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain dan membuat sifat kelakiannya menghilang bertemu Sasuke yang misterius dan selalu mengejek kelemahannya. Lalu kenapa Naruto bisa menyukainya? Dan kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat membencinya? / GENDERBENDER / antara Yaoi dan Straight / **** x fem**** / CHAPTER 5 UPDATE! Read n Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hai Hai Hai! Kira kembali dengan fic baru yang gaje!

Disini Naruto mungkin agak OOC, aku buat dia agak lemah **#Di Rasenggan! **Tuntutan jalan cerita, tapi nanti karena suatu hal ia akan kembali menjadi kuat dan tangguh! dan juga cool~ XD

Kalian boleh ngeflame aku jika Naruto terlalu banci disini, agar aku tidak terlalu kebablasan.

Pasti setelah baca ini fanfic (Onegai... T_T) kalian akan bertanya.. "Kenapa begitu?" "Kenapa begini?" dan lain-lainnya. Jawabannya akan ada jika kalian terus mengikuti alur cerita fanfic ini.

Ok! Selamat menikmati cerita abal ku! ^_^

Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto

Sebenarnya _ Akasaka Kirachiha

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, **Gender Bender**, Typo (s), nggak sesuai EYD, gaje.

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

Buagh!

Lelaki itu terengah-engah sesaat setelah memukul keras para penjahat yang berniat merampok uangnya, ia menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya lalu kembali berjalan dengan santai seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hanya keheningan malam yang menemani perjalanannya, rumah kecilnya masih jauh dan ia sudah terbiasa berjalan kaki, lagi pula pemandangan di malam hari tidak kalah dengan keindahan siang. Yah, kecuali perampok dan lelaki hidung belang yang berkeliaran sepanjang malam. Seperti kasusnya ia tadi dan remaja berambut pirang yang tengah terpojok di antara 4 pria berbadan besar yang memandangnya penuh nafsu.

Remaja berambut hitam itu menghela nafasnya, benar-benar merusak keindahan malam hari yang ia sukai.

'Astaga... Aku baru saja berkelehai tadi...'batinnya lelah, mata hitamnya memandang jijik remaja laki-laki yang tengah terkepung itu, mata birunya berair, dari wajahnya terlihat sekali jika ia sangat takut.

"Ternyata masih ada aja ya lelaki semanis dirimu... Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?"

"Le-lepaskan aku..."cicit pemuda pirang itu pelan, matanya menolak memandang ke empat orang yang tengah berdiri tegak mengelilingi tubuhnya yang telah terpojok dengan dinding.

"Melepaskan lelaki manis sepertimu? Sepertinya kita akan menyesalinya. Kau baru bisa bebas jika mau melayani kami berempat? Bagaimana...hm..?"

Pemuda pirang itu semakin menundukan kepalanya, badannya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan, ia sangat menyesali keputusannya untuk pulang sekolah sendirian padahal banyak bahaya yang akan mengancamnya dan kedua teman serumahnya telah memperingatinya.

Ia hanya bisa terisak lirih sembari memohon untuk dibebaskan, terkadang ia juga menyesali keinginannya untuk tidak berlatih bela diri seperti kedua sahabatnya.

Sekarang... Ia hanya bisa pasrah...

"Kalian semua pengecut dan pengecut seperti kalian pantas untuk binasa dari muka bumi ini."

Keempat orang berbadan besar itu memandang ganas remaja berambut hitam yang berdiri tegak seakan menantang di hadapan mereka, mata hitamnya memandang datar ke empat orang yang mulai berjalan ke arah dirinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan bocah?!" salah satu dari mereka mencengkram kerah seragamnya erat namun sama sekali tidak membuat remaja berambut hitam itu takut.

"HAH! Sepertinya sebelum kita menikmati 'makanan' manis, kita hajar dulu bocah tengik ini!"

Dan kepalan tinju melayang dengan bebasnya ke arah remaja berambut hitam itu.

BUAGHH!

$SKIP_TIME$

Mata safir itu memandang ngeri ke empat orang yang tadi mengepungnya dengan pandangan lapar, ke empat orang berbadan besar itu tergeletak tak berdaya di sekelilingnya, mata safirnya ganti memandang seseorang yang menjadi tersangka 'pemukulan' lelaki hidung belang itu dan juga penyelamatnya.

"Cepat pergi dari tempat ini, lelaki lemah sepertimu sama sekali tidak pantas hidup di dunia yang keras ini."ujar lelaki berambut hitam itu tajam lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Meninggalkan seseorang yang baru saja di tolongnya.

Hatinya tertohok mendengar cibiran pedas dari seseorang yang menolongnya, ia menundukan kepalanya, menahan cairan hangat yang akan keluar dari sudut kedua matanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdecak sebal lalu kembali menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja ia selamatkan. "Dari pada membuang waktu dengan menangis, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum 4 lelaki gila itu terbangun dan kembali melakukan niatannya yang tertunda!" bentaknya keras.

Ia menghela nafas kasar setelah mendengar suara isakan kecil dari pemuda berambut pirang itu, ia mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya lalu memandang aneh sang remaja. "Baiklah! Kalau kau masih ingin bernangis ria disini, aku tidak peduli!" dan remaja berambut hitam itu benar-benar akan berniat pergi sebelum merasakan baju seragamnya di tarik pelan dari belakang.

"Ma-maaf... Tapi maukah kau mengantar aku pulang..?"pinta sang pirang lirih, "Aku... Takut..."

"Dimana rumahmu? Kalau berlainan arah dari sini aku tidak mau."

"Jalan Shuzouka timur, tidak jauh dari sini kok."

.*.

.*.

.*.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua, pemuda yang berjalan mendahului memang dasarnya adalah pendiam dan pemuda yang satu lagi lebih memilih untuk diam karena takut, entah apa lagi yang ia takutkan.

Sampailah mereka di kediaman sang pemuda pirang, rumah sederhana yang berwarna sedikit cerah.

"Naruto...!" kedua remaja itu serentak menengokkan kepalanya kepada seseorang berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat sang remaja pirang. Di susul remaja berambut coklat panjang di belakangnya yang tengah memegang kunci mobil, wajah mereka berdua terlihat sangat cemas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih memilih untuk meneruskan perjalanannya karena rumahnya masih lumayan jauh dari rumah si remaja pirang.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan pulang sendirian di malam hari! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu kan?"

Sang pemuda berambut pirang melepaskan pelukan yang ia terima dengan pelan lalu memamerkan senyum cerahnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Beneran..." terpaksa ia sedikit berbohong kepada kedua sahabatnya ini, ia tidak mau menambah kekhawatiran mereka.

"Sudahlah, yang penting dia tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita masuk."sahut pemuda berambut panjang itu lalu memasuki rumahnya diikuti sang pemuda berambut merah yang masih menggandeng sang remaja pirang.

Sang pirang hanya terdiam saja sembari memandang jalanan, seseorang yang sudah menolongnya itu telah pergi, ia bahkan belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya...

...dan sepertinya, sosok remaja berambut dan bermata hitam berkulit pucat itu akan selalu berkeliaran di pikirannya. Ya... Ia mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

'Semoga saja kita bertemu kembali...'

*.*

_**Manusia memang sulit sekali mensyukuri apa yang Tuhan telah berikan kepada mereka.**_

_**Apapun yang diciptakan Tuhan kepada mereka, ciptaan itu ialah ciptaan yang suci.**_

_**Jika manusia mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, mereka akan mengeluh, marah, dan berusaha melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.**_

_**Dan barang itulah yang akan menjadi korban atas keegoisan mereka.**_

*.*

"Sasuke! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"Aku lihat dong! Kemarin malam aku ketiduran saat mau mengerjakannya, he.. he... he..."

Remaja yang di panggil Sasuke itu mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya lalu melemparkannya dengan malas kepada remaja berambut putih (Dia masih berumur 17 tahun!) yang menangkapnya dengan senang hati.

"Ok! Thanks Yagamura!"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan gumaman lalu kembali membaca novel tebalnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau di panggil Hyuga-senpai di aula sekolah!" teriak teman sekelasnya dari arah pintu.

Ia menutup novelnya, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas lalu berjalan keluar kelas menuju ke aula sekolah. Jika senpai bermata putih itu yang memanggilnya, pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejuaraan yang sebentar lagi akan ia ikuti.

Aula sekolah memang tampak luas, di pinggir aula, tepatnya pada tempat dudukan yang berjejer dengan rapi, terlihat 4 orang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu sembari menunggu kehadiran dirinya.

Lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang melihat kehadirannya memutuskan untuk berbicara langsung pada intinya, "Satu bulan lagi kejuaran Jujutsu antar sekolah menengah akan di laksanakan di sekolah kita, aku dan Lee memutuskan untuk tidak ikut kejuaraan lagi karena Ujian kelulusan semakin dekat, jadi pelatih menginginkan kalian ber tiga yang mengikutinya."ujar Hyuga Neji, selaku ketua dari Jujutsu di Konoha High School.

"Aku satu-satunya wanita yang mewakili KHS? Kyaa! Sesuatu sekali!"teriak remaja berambut merah muda senang.

"Kenapa hanya tiga saja? Banyak adik kelas dan juga teman kita yang hebat kan?"tanya Kiba heran.

"Peraturan, sekolah hanya boleh mengeluarkan 3 orang dengan 3 cabang yang dilombakan. Sakura pelatih katakan akan di masukkan pada cabang kelas bebas untuk wanita, kau pelatih lombakan pada kelas 50-60 kg dan Sasuke pelatih lombakan pada kelas 60-70 kg."jelas Neji panjang lebar. "Kalian bertiga adalah yang terhebat menurut pelatih dan ju-"

"Eh? Yang benar saja Sasuke di lombakan pada kelas itu? Aku bahkan sanksi berat tubuhnya tidak sampai 50 kg, mending kau katakan pada pelatih untuk menukar kelas kita."sahut Kiba.

"Kau meremehkanku?"tanya Sasuke dengan sinisnya.

"Aku yakin Sasuke-kun bisa, dia hebat Kiba! Bahkan kemarin saja ia berhasil mengalahkan pelatih yang badannya 3 kali lebih besar dari Sasuke-kun!"

"Itu salah satu yang membuat pelatih berani mengirimnya pada kelas berat itu. Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing, bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, khusus untuk kalian bertiga setiap sabtu sepulang sekolah kita akan berlatih di dojo."ujar Neji lalu bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti Kiba dan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Neji-senpai!"

Neji menghentikan langkahnya, "Hm, ada apa?"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdiri tepat di samping Neji, "Lain kali jangan biarkan dia pulang sendirian lagi." Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas lusuh kepada orang yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Hah! Karena aku menolongnya, aku juga kena ancaman tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli tapi tidak dengan lelaki pengecut itu. Aku pergi!"ujarnya santai lalu berjalan keluar dari aula, meninggalkan Neji yang masih membaca isi kertas itu dengan mata membelalak.

_Akan kupastikan hidup kalian berdua tidak akan bahagia._

_Kami akan menghajarmu dan kami akan merampas keperjakaannya._

_Ingat itu, bocah brengsek!_

"Brengsek..."

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Arigatou Gouzaimasu..." Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu berjalan keluar dari kedai onigiri, di tangannya terdapat 2 bungkus onigiri yang akan ia makan untuk malam dan pagi hari. Ia hanya anak SMA biasa yang mendapat gaji tidak seberapa di dojo Konoha sebagai pelatih anak sekolah dasar dan pelayan di cafe dekat rumahnya. Ia hidup sendirian, Kakek dan Nenek yang merawatnya telah meninggal.

Ini masih sore hari, jadi keempat orang dan anggota gank yang selalu mangkal di jalan yang selalu ia lalui itu belum menampakkan badan jeleknya, jadi ia masih bisa melenggang dengan bebas tanpa harus bertarung.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar berhenti tepat di belakangnya, disusul teriakan 'Tunggu!' dari seseorang yang dengan cepat keluar dari mobil tersebut.

"Anoo.." ia membalikkan badannya dan menunggu seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu mengatakan sesuatu. "Apakah anda tahu jalan Shuzouka timur?"tanya lelaki itu ramah.

Sasuke mengangukkan kepalanya, "Dari sini lurus saja, jika anda melihat pohon Sakura yang masih sedikit utuh di kanan jalan, anda bisa memasuki gank disamping pohon Sakura itu. Mungkin dari sini masih sekitar 1 km." Jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau ada pohon Sakura yang lain?"

"Saya selalu melewati gang itu jika akan pulang, pohon Sakura yang lain telah gugur dan hanya itu yang masih bisa bertahan walau tinggal sedikit."ujar Sasuke menyakinkan lelaki yang mungkin tersesat itu.

"Oh... Terima kasih atas infonya, bagaimana kalau saya mengantar anda pulang sebagai rasa terima kasih saya?"tawar lelaki itu ramah, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya seakan merasa familiar dengan sikap ramah lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Tidak perlu, saya juga masih ada urusan lain."tolaknya halus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekali lagi terima kasih atas infonya!"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan di pinggir trotoar, mobil berwarna hitam itu telah melaju kencang menuju ke alamat yang sedang ditujunya.

Bicara tentang geng perampok hidung belang itu, memang tadi pagi seorang pemuda kurus dengan baju compang-camping menghampirinya dan memberikan secarik kertas lusuh kepadanya, entah siapa pemuda itu tetapi yang pasti ia adalah salah satu anggota geng tersebut.

Isinya memang sama seperti pesan yang mereka kirimkan kepadanya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hanya yang berbeda adalah ada satu lagi orang yang terancam oleh ancaman mereka dan ia yakin itu bukanlah dirinya.

Sasuke tidak pernah peduli dengan hubungan sesama jenis, banyak sekali teman di sekolahnya yang melakukan hubungan terlarang tersebut dan karena itulah ia sedikit mengerti posisi mereka dalam berhubungan.

Seme dan Uke. Ia pernah mendengar kata itu dari salah satu teman sekelasnya, Seme menurut mereka adalah lelaki dalam hubungan biasa, dan Uke adalah wanita dalam hubungan biasa, biasanya Seme lebih 'Cowok' dari pada Ukenya dan sepanjang yang ia lihat, sosok Uke menurutnya lebih ke arah 'Banci' dari pada perempuan. Memang tidak semuanya begitu, contohnya saja kekasih dari senpai sesama ektra bela diri, Uke senpainya bahkan tidak terlihat Uke sama sekali baginya, lelaki berambut merah itu bahkan mengikuti bela diri Kenpo.

Ia berharap Uke-Uke menjijikan (Menurutnya) yang bertingkah seperti banci itu mau menjadi seperti lelaki berambut merah itu.

... dan sialnya, ia terkena masalah kembali dengan geng berandal itu karena sosok Uke lemah dan penakut yang ia temui kemarin malam.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, urusan itu akan ia selesaikan sendiri, yang penting ia telah memberi tahu Neji yang ia yakini dekat dengan pemuda berambut pirang jika adiknya itu dalam bahaya.

Eh... Jadi Sasuke sudah tahu jika pemuda pirang itu satu sekolahan dengannya? Tapi bagaimana Naruto tidak mengenalinya?

*. .. .. .*

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, kedua mata safirnya menolak memandang Neji yang tengah melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya yang menuntut jawaban kepadanya, Gaara di sampingnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak tahu kenapa Neji berbicara seemosi itu kepada Naruto sesaat setelah mereka pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau berbohong kepada kami?"

"Berbohong apa?"

Neji memandang Gaara lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Kemarin ia dicegat oleh anggota gank berandalan itu dan Naruto tidak mengatakannya pada kita. Kau tahu kan jika sudah bermasalah dengan mereka, pasti tidak akan selesai-selesai."ujarnya.

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan kecewa, "Benar apa yang dikatakan Neji, Naruto?"tanyanya memastikan.

Tidak bisa mengelak lagi, pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa berani memandang Neji dan Gaara di hadapannya.

"Seseorang mengatakan kepadaku dan memberi tahuku jika dia dan kau ada dalam masalah, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian. Kau tidak bisa membela dirimu sendiri jika berhadapan dengan mereka."ujar Neji datar lalu melangkahka kakinya ke kamar, meninggalkan Gaara dan juga Naruto yang tengah terdiam.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Gaara memiliki alasan untuk meninggalkan Naruto, bukannya ia marah namun hanya merasa kecewa, ia tahu tentang genk berandal di sekitar jalan ke arah rumahnya yang cukup berbahaya, walaupun sudah banyak anggota genk tersebut yang dijebloskan ke penjara namun sama sekali tidak membuat organisasi gila itu berhenti. Dan Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu memiliki masalah dengan mereka.

Ia memegang gagang pintu lalu membukanya perlahan, seorang lelaki memakai kemeja biru dengan rambut hitam panjang lah yang pertama kali ia lihat.

"Hai Gaara, lama tidak bertemu ya."

Gaara membelalakan matanya, ia tahu orang di hadapannya ini, ia tahu tamu yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya saat ini. Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat karena menuntut ilmu di negeri lain dan seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan erat dengan mereka bertiga.

"Uchiha... Itachi?"

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Kemarin, aku memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu kalian sebagai sedikit kejutan, yah kalau kalian terkejut."

"Tentu saja aku terkejut Nii-chan!"seru Naruto tiba-tiba, mata birunya berbinar senang, Itachi adalah kakak kesayangannya. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi Neji dan Gaara yang sudah mau merawatnya sejak kelas 1 SMA, tetapi tetap saja Itachi lah yang paling ia sayang.

"Kau masih belum berubah ya Naruto. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya lelaki berambut panjang itu sembari mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya duduk diam di bangku, memperhatikan pelajaran guru sambil mengantuk dan... digoda kakak-kakak kelas."jawab Naruto merengut. Itachi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Makanya jangan terlalu manis jadi orang, pasti akan banyak semut-semut yang mengerubungimu~"

"Huuu Nii-chan~~"

Itachi hanya membalas dengan senyum, "Naruto..."panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku berkunjung hari ini?"tanyanya perlahan.

Suasana yang semula bahagia mendadak suram. Neji dan Gaara yang sedari tadi tertawa kecil memutuskan untuk diam, pandangan mereka tampak sendu, sama seperti Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tawa kerasnya.

Pemuda pirang itu mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai basah lalu memaksakan senyum, "Tentu saja, aku juga sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana?

Gaje ya?

Narutonya terlalu lebay? Gaje? Banci? Lemah? Pukul saya saja #plak!

Entah kenapa ide untuk fanfic ini mengalir begitu saja dan aku sudah nggak tahan untuk ngepublish ini fic.

Dan... KENAPA FANFIC NARUSASU BERKURANG?! #capslock jebol.

Aku laper fanfic NS nih! Yang Indonesia tapi.

Lebih baik aku sudahi ocehan gaje ini, yang penting...

REVIEW PLEASE!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto

Menjadi yang Sebenarnya _ Akasaka Kirachiha

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, Typo (s), nggak sesuai EYD,

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

"_Kaa-san! Dia cantik sekali!"_

"_Mana sayang?"_

"_Itu... Yahh dia sudah pergi.."_

"_Maksutmu kupu-kupu? Dia memang cantik sayang."_

"_Bukan Kaa-san tapi-"_

"_Kalau mau melihat banyak kupu-kupu tempatnya tidak disini sayang, ahh~~ kau benar-benar manis sekali, ayo ikut Kaa-san."_

.

.

**Uchiha Itachi** meletakkan sebuket bunga lili putih ke gundukan tanah yang telah ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang indah, ia mangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa diikuti **Uzumaki Naruto** disebelahnya.

Kedua mata mereka yang semula tertutup mulai terbuka. Itachi mengelus batu nisan yang tertancap kuat di atas gundukan tanah hijau tersebut.

"Maaf Nii-san baru mengunjungimu hari ini, bukan berarti Nii-san melupakanmu, justru Nii-san sangat menyayangimu."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kau tahu... Sampai saat ini Kaa-san masih belum menerima kematianmu, walaupun ia terlihat tegar namun ia masih menangis sembari memeluk bingkai fotomu sendirian di dalam kamarmu. Kau memang terlalu tiba-tiba untuk meninggalkan kami."

Lima tahun yang lalu, adik yang paling ia sayangi meninggal dunia karena kecelakan bus yang mengangkut dirinya dan teman sekelasnya dari pariwisata di puncak gunung. Ada 5 anak berusia 11 tahun yang meninggal, termasuk adiknya. Walaupun kenyataan yang sebenarnya, tubuh sang adik tidak di temukan di sekitar tempat kejadian.

Namun merekan telah mengikhlaskan jika sang adik telah meninggal dan mayatnya telah terjatuh dalam di jurang yang tidak bisa sampai di evakuasi oleh tim penolong.

".. tetapi entah kenapa aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiranmu di dunia ini.." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, air mata telah membasashi kedua pipinya sedari tadi.

"Satsuki..."

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"Maaf aku mengajakmu keluar sampai malam begini, Neji dan Gaara pasti akan menghajarku.."

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-chan,mereka berdua aku yakin tidak bisa menghajarmu kok, lagi pula aku yakin Neji dan Gaara tidak akan khawatir jika kau yang mengajakku keluar kan?"sahut Naruto.

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau benar, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka Naruto."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, terkadang ia merasa kesal menjadi yang terlemah, memang ia sangat senang saat merasa banyak sekali orang yang akan melindunginya dari bahaya namun disuatu sisi ia merasa tidak berguna di dunia ini.

Itachi tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya, mata hitamnya memincing untuk melihat lebih jelas sesuatu di pinggir jalanan yang remang-remang.

"Ada apa Nii-chan?"

"Kau tunggulah di dalam mobil, jangan berani untuk keluar." Walaupun berkata begitu, Itachi yang cemas memutuskan untuk mengunci Naruto di dalam, meninggalkan pemuda yang merasa bingung itu.

Ia berlari kencang lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan seorang pemuda untuk berlindung di belakang tubuhnya. Membuat ke tiga lelaki berbadan besar yang sebelumnya berkelahi dengan pemuda itu segera menghentikan serangan mereka.

"Siapa kau?"tanya salah satu lelaki berbadan besar itu garang.

Pemuda yang di tariknya juga melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya kearahnya.

"Kau remaja yang aku tanyai tadi sore kan?"

Pemuda yang ia tanyai hanya terdiam lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu? Kau bermaksud menolongku? Tidak perlu, aku bisa menghadapi mere-"

"Dengan tubuh penuh luka seperti itu?"sahut Itachi cepat. "Kau lebih baik pergi dari sini dan sembuhkan lukamu, biarkan aku yang mengurus preman ini."perintahnya.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Itachi, tetapi yang pasti ia tidak ingin pemuda yang ditolongnya ini terluka.

"Kau berani menantang kami ya?"

"Wah wah wah, berani sekali ini orang,"

"Mending langsung kita hajar saja!"

Dan ketiga orang itu bersama-sama melayangkan pukulan ke arah Itachi, lelaki itu hanya diam lalu membalas serangan mereka dengan sekali tendangan. Walaupun ketiga orang itu terlihat sangar dengan tubuh besar dan pakaian mereka yang berantakan, kekuatan bertarung mereka tidaklah sama dengan tubuh mereka. Yang mereka tahu hanya pukul tanpa bisa mempertahankan diri.

Ketiga orang itu telah tergeletak tak berdaya di pinggir jalanan yang sepi, hanya cahaya lampu jalan yang menerangi jalanan kecil ini.

Itachi membalikkan badannya lalu memandang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan ramah. "Sepertinya kau memang sudah terbiasa berkelahi ya?"

"Bukan urusan anda." Dan pemuda itu melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri mobilnya.

Wajah Naruto yang cemaslah yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ada perkelahian ya? Nii-Chan tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya pemuda itu cemas.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya,"Ada seorang pemuda seumuranmu yang sedang berkelahi dengan perampok dan aku membantunya, tetapi dilihat dari wajahnya ia seperti sudah sering berkelahi tetapi tetap saja aku harus menolongnya."

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang kenal tetapi pemuda yang aku tolong tadi adalah pemuda yang aku tanyai tadi sore tentang alamat rumah kalian. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali melindunginya."

"Apakah... Kau menyukainya?" walaupun Naruto telah menyukai sosok pemuda misterius yang menolongnya kemarin, ia tidak bisa mengelak jika ia masih sedikit merasa sesak saat melihat Itachi peduli dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya...

Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entah, lihat saja nanti."

...kenapa hatinya gampang sekali bercabang?

#Kirana Sekar Sachiha#

Naruto senang bukan main, sedari tadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum senang sembari bertingkah entah apa yang mengapresiasikan kesenangannya. **Uchiha Neji** yang menjadi sumber kesenangan Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah 'gila' adiknya itu.

"Memang kenapa kalau **Yagamura Sasuke** itu bersekolah disini?"

Bermula saat Neji memanggil Naruto untuk berbicara empat mata di atap sekolah untuk membahas ancaman yang diberikan genk itu kepada adiknya dan juga seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan Naruto. Entah kenapa saat ia mengatakan jika orang yang menyelamatkan Naruto itu bersekolah disini, pemuda pirang itu langsung merasa senang.

Naruto menghentikan tingkahnya lalu memandang Neji, "Dia tampan Neji... Kenapa aku baru tahu ada lelaki se keren dia di sekolah ini!? Kau tahu, dia dengan kerennya menghajar penjahat gila itu untuk melindungiku, sayangnya ia dingin sekali dan ia juga berkata orang lemah sepertiku tidak pantas hidup di dunia yang keras, apa maksudnya coba?" ia yang sejak kecil terbiasa di lindungi memang sedikit tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan itu, ia menjadi lemah karena ibunya lah yang menginginkannya untuk terus diam di rumah sepulang sekolah dan membantunya di dapur dan menyiram tanaman.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, kouhainya yang satu itu memang selalu ceplas-ceplos saat berkata kepada seseorang. Naruto yang polosnya minta ampun aja sampai tersakiti akan ucapannya bukan?

"Maksutnya-"

"Lelaki lemah sepertimu jika selalu merasa lemah seumur hidup, akan sulit untuk menghadapi dunia yang saat ini banyak dengan keburukan. Bodoh sekali kau tidak mengerti ucapanku, anak manja."

Naruto memandang orang yang telah menyerobot perkataan Neji itu sejenak lalu menundukan kepalanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Begitu saja kau sudah menangis, banyak siswa dan guru disini yang memanjakanmu, sayangnya aku tidak akan melakukannya. Sudah cukup aku melihat lelaki lemah sepertimu di sekolah ini, rasanya ingin kuhajar saja."

"Sudah Sasuke, aku memanggilmu kemari bukan untuk menghina Naruto."sela Neji mencoba menengahi.

"Lalu?"

"Soal surat ancaman itu."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan pedulikan aku? Pedulikan saja anak pengecut ini."ujarnya tanpa memandang Naruto yang mulai terisak.

"Bahkan tingkahnya lebih buruk dari perempuan-"

"Cukup Sasuke!"Neji segera merangkul leher Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajah basah itu di pundaknya. "Kita disini untuk berbicara baik-baik, bukan untuk menghina!" ujarnya menekan lagi.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya walau wajahnya masih terlihat datar. "Maaf saja, tetapi aku akan mengucapkan hal apapun walaupun menyakitkan sekalipun kepada semua orang, termasuk dia."tunjuknya pada Naruto.

"...dan soal ancaman itu, aku katakan sekali lagi jika yang harus kau lindungi adalah pemuda itu, jangan hiraukan aku. Mati saat melawan lebih baik bagiku dari pada kehilangan masa depan karena menjadi seorang yang pengecut, setidaknya aku sudah berusaha mempertahankan hidupku."ujarnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua, iris hitamnya melirik mereka berdua sejenak lalu kembali fokus kedepan.

Hanya ada dua orang yang Neji tahu berani mengkritik Naruto akan sikapnya yang kecewekan : Satu adalah pemuda yang baru saja pergi tadi dan yang satu adalah seorang gadis yang langsung mendapat tamparan keras dari sang ibu karena Naruto yang saat itu berusia 11 tahun mengadu kepada kedua orang tuanya dengan cucuran air mata.

"_...aku akan mengucapkan hal apapun walaupun menyakitkan sekalipun kepada semua orang"_

Neji dan Gaara yang merupakan sahabat merekalah yang menjadi saksi atas pertengkaran itu, mereka hanya diam saat melihat semua orang (– Hanya keluarganya, keluarga Gaara dan keluarga gadis itu – yang diundang pada pesta ulang tahun sang Uzumaki muda ) memandang cemas dan khawatir pada Naruto yang tengah menangis dan memandang gadis itu seakan dia adalah seorang kriminal dan merasa puas saat gadis itu ditampar dengan keras oleh ibunya

"_Aku membenci kalian semua! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada hidup di antara kalian! Anggap saja aku tidak pernah ada!"_

Hal yang menyakitkan adalah... Itulah ucapan terakhir sang gadis sebelum sebuah kecelakaan merengut nyawanya. Membuat dirinya benar-benar tak ada di sekeliling mereka, wanita itu meninggal dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam...

Membuat mereka yang menghadiri pesta itu memasang wajah tak percaya.

Membuat Naruto yang walaupun polos namun merasa sangat bersalah dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan yang nyatanya belum hilang hingga saat ini..

Dan yang pasti, membuat sang ibu menjadi sedikit gila karena selalu menyesali tindakannya sebelum kematian sang putri.

Mungkin tangisan Naruto yang ini bukanlah tangisan kelemahan namun hanya tangisan kesedihan karena ia mengingat tentang hal itu, mengingat tentang kelemahannya yang membuat gadis itu membenci semuanya, termasuk dirinya.

"Neji?"panggil Naruto lirih

"Hm?"

"Ajari aku beladiri. Kumohon..."

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu berani bersumpah jika baru kali ini ia melihat sorot keseriusan terpancar jelas dari mata biru Naruto

Akasaka Kirachiha

Terlihat sesosok orang berjalan perlahan ke arah kamar mandi, membukanya lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi, orang itu menghela nafasnya lalu membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Shower telah mengucurkan airnya, orang itu hanya terdiam di bawah kucuran air dingin sembari memandang dirinya sendiri dari cermin yang terpasang di dekatnya.

Matanya memincing, mata itu bahkan memandang jijik dirinya sendiri pada pantulan cermin datar itu. Ia kesal memiliki tubuh itu sebagai tubuhnya, ia kesal memiliki tubuh yang menurut kebanyakan orang adalah tubuh seseorang yang lemah.

"Belum lama aku bertemu dengannya aku malah bertemu dengan dia? Hah lucu sekali!"racaunya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menjadi apa yang kau inginkan orang tua! Maka dari itu aku juga menginginkan sesuatu dari kalian..."

"...Aku menginginkan kehancurkan kalian, akan kuhancurkan semua lebih dari diriku yang hancur!"

...dan sosok itu tertawa dengan kerasnya, terus tertawa bak kerasukan setan kebahagiaan. Tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri yang tengah telanjang bulat dibawah kucuran air dingin.

Walaupun begitu sorot matanya tetap sama, dingin dan tak ada senyum sama sekali. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat dan...

PRANKK!

Kaca bening yang sedari tadi memantulkan refleksi dirinya telah hancur berkeping-keping, sebagian pecahannya mengenai tubuhnya dan juga tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menghancurkan cermin tersebut, darah mengalir dari luka yang menganga yang langsung disapu bersih oleh air yang mengalir menjadikan air berwarna merah yang tergenang di bawah.

Tak ada rintihan kesakitan, yang ada hanya rasa puas yang sosok itu rasakan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Errrr... yang terakhir itu hampir ke Rated M ya. Tapi kalau kalian jeli, pasti tahu sosok itu lelaki atau perempuan.

Sudah kejawab kan kemana Itachi dan Naruto pergi?

Soal siapa yang cowok akan kalian ketahui kalau benar-benar teliti membacanya atau ngikutin fanfic ini sampai tamat nanti. hahahaha

Tenang aja. Naruto hanya sementara kok aku jadiin lemah, nanti lama-kelamaan dia akan kembali ke sosok 'cowok' yang kece badai.

Untuk Future Saphire, kalau nggak ada halangan bakal aku update hari sabtu nanti. Khusus Chapter 10 dan 11 nanti akan menceritakan tentang Naruto dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, hanya mereka berdua. Yang lain cuma numpang lewat doang! XD Yang belum baca, baca Future Saphire - ku ya! hahahaha *sekalian promosi

Buat yang sudah review, terima kasih banyak ya, maaf nggak bisa balas review kalian satu satu. Review dari kalian lah yang membuatku semangat melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Ok sekian dariku (?) Review lagi ya!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto

Menjadi yang Sebenarnya _ Akasaka Kirachiha

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, Typo (s), nggak sesuai EYD.

Btw, chapter kemarin kalian semua pasti ada yang sadar kalau aku nulis marga Neji itu menjadi 'Uchiha'? Itu typo! Aku ngantuk pas buat fic ini, jadi harusnya nulis Hyuga malah jadi nulis Uchiha. Hehehe

**HAPPY READING **

.

.

"_Kau cantik..."_

"_Kau jelek!"_

"_Kau bidadari judes!"_

"_Kau laki-laki cengeng!"_

"_Hiks... Aku tidak cengeng!"_

"_Lah itu buktinya, sudahlah aku bahkan malas melihatmu."_

.

.

**Yagamura Sasuke** menutup buku fisika yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membantu mengejakan PR lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

Mata hitamnya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat itu ia memang sedang malas berkelahi dan tiba-tiba saja ia dihadang oleh mereka, ia pun sedikit kewalahan menghadapi penjahat gila sialan itu, namun sesosok pria yang ia tolong tadi sore datang dan menghajar habis mereka.

Entah itu benar atau tidak tetapi perkataan pria yang menolongnya itu seakan-akan mengatakan kepada ketiga lelaki yang di lawannya jika **dia** **tidak akan pernah membiarkan** **dirinya terluka**.

Ia menyeringai senang.

Menarik sekali.

.

#Akasaka Kirachiha#

.

"Hari sabtu se pulang sekolah datanglah ke dojo sekolah bagian selatan. Hari itu aku senggang dan juga aku diutus pembinaku untuk melihat ketiga orang yang akan mewakili sekolah pada kejuaraan beberapa bulan lagi."ujar **Hyuga Neji**, **Uzumaki Naruto **menganggukkan kepalanya dan **Sabaku Gaara **menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa Naruto ke dojo?"tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin belajar bela diri yang ditekuni Neji. Aku tidak ingin menjadi lemah lagi..."jawab Naruto lirih namun penuh dengan ketekadan.

Mau tak mau Gaara hanya melepaskan senyum bangga lalu mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Itu yang sedari tadi aku tunggu sejak dulu, baka!"

Naruto hanya bisa meng 'Hah?' dan melayangkan pandangan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga kau akan tahu."ujar Neji diikuti anggukan kepala Gaara.

"Yahhh kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku ya?"

"Hei, apa-apaan dengan tingkahmu itu?"tegur Gaara melihat Naruto tengah merajuk bak gadis yang baru diputusin pacarnya lalu ditinggalin di tengah jalan raya yang ramai begitu saja (Lebay)

"Sebenarnya apa saja motivasimu yang membuatmu ingin berubah?"tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"Ano... ano..."Naruto duduk dengan gelisah, matanya lebih memilih memandang lantai dengan tak nyaman. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa sakit hati akan ucapan lelaki itu tetapi ucapan lelaki itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu dan entah kenapa aku ingin berubah setelahnya."jelasnya.

'Sudah kuduga'batin lelaki berambut panjang itu.

"Ingat pada apa? dan siapa lelaki yang kau maksud itu?"tanya Gaara yang satu-satunya orang di sana yang tidak mengerti.

"Yagamura Sasuke, kelas 11-A. Ia menyindir Naruto habis-habisan di atas sekolah tadi siang." jawab Neji singkat. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Gaara. Ini masalah ujian akhir."lanjutnya begitu melihat Naruto melayangkan pandangan curiga kepadanya.

"Ok ok... Aku tidak akan menggangu kalian.."ujar Naruto malas lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan BLAM! Pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan keras.

"Memangnya apa yang Sasuke katakan kepada Naruto?" Gaara sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengar adik kelasnya itu berkata terus terang tentang Naruto. Orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka pun bahkan tidak peduli jika yang disindir adalah adik dari senpainya atau pun murid yang paling disayang di sekolah.

"Intinya dia kesal melihat lelaki lemah ada disekelilingnya dan menganggap lelaki seperti itu sangatlah pengecut dan ia ingin sekali menghajarnya. Mungkin itu sedikit memotivasi jiwa lelaki Naruto, aku tahu ini bukan salahnya tetapi tetap saja kan.."

"Iya, aku mengerti."sela Gaara, matanya menerawang halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman yang selalu mereka bertiga rawat. "Memang sudah saatnya Naruto berubah, aku tidak mempermasalahkan siapa pendamping hidupnya, mau laki-laki atau perempuan sekalipun. Tetapi tetap saja ia harus kembali menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya."

Neji mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Walaupun Kushina Baa-san menginginkan Naruto menjadi anak perempuan idamannya dan menyuruh kita berdua untuk melindunginya bak ajudan yang menjaga putri raja." Sambungnya.

Mereka berdua sepakat untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai lelak yang sewajarnya. Karena mereka sadar jika dunia ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk laki-laki 'pengecut'

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat Naruto sedari kecil. Keluarga Hyuga, Sabaku, Namikaze dan Uchiha memang telah menjalin hubungan yang erat sedari kakek dan nenek buyut mereka. Mereka sudah seperti satu keluarga, mereka saling membantu jika kesusahan dan berbahagia bersama jika salah satu dari mereka berhasil dalam sesuatu.

Karena itulah membuat kelima orang itu menjadi dekat. Naruto dari Namikaze-Uzumaki, Neji dari Hyuga, Gaara dari Sabaku dan kakak adik Uchiha, Itachi dan adik kecilnya yang sepantaran dengan Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki. Satu-satunya wanita dalam kelompok kecil itu.

Itachi yang memang lebih tua dari mereka selalu menjadi penengah saat mereka berkelahi, entah memperebutkan mainan atau apapun. Hanya gadis kecil itulah yang selalu diam dan selalu berada di dekat kakaknya apapun yang terjadi.

"_Kenapa kau tidak ikut bermain?"_

"_Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku lelah, Naruto dan Gaara terlalu bersemangat."_

"_Hn."_

"_Jika aku ataupun Gaara yang menang, ia akan menangis. Lebih baik aku nggak ikut mainan saja, aku malas mengalah."_

"_Kenapa..?"_

"_Hah?"_

"_Kenapa bocah pirang itu cengeng sekali dan semua orang membiarkannya? Membiarkannya menangis karena tangisannya lucu untuk anak seumurannya?"_

"_Mungkin karena dia spesial. Entahlah, tapi ia memang lucu saat menangis."_

"_...aku yang seorang wanita saja pasti akan langsung dimarahi Tou-chan saat menangis. Tetapi Tou-chan sama sekali tidak memarahi Naruto.."_

Neji menghembuskan nafasnya. Sudah cukup, ia tidak mau mengingat hal yang menyakitkan lagi jika memikirkan tentang gadic cilik itu.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju ke tempat biasa ia dan kawan-kawannya berlatih Jujitsu, harusnya sih kedua orang (Kiba dan Sakura) juga mengikuti latihan tambahan yang ketua mereka berikan kepada mereka, tetapi karena alasan 'Aku sibuk' dan 'Aku sudah ada janji' membuatnya – Yang tidak memiliki alasan apapun untuk tidak latihan – menemui senpai yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu sibuknya untuk Kouhainya.

Ia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan, menggeser pintu Dojo yang mulai (Lagi) sulit dibuka, memasuki ruangan Dojo dan menutupnya kembali. Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya melihat kedua sosok yang tidak asing lagi di penglihatannya tengah melakukan pemanasan. Hal yang wajib dilakukan pertama oleh semua jenis beladiri.

"Yo! Sasuke!" sapa Neji sembari melakukan pemanasan yang akan gerakannya akan diikuti oleh orang di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menaruh tas ranselnya di lantai dojo, duduk sejenak untuk mengambil Dogi* dan sabuk coklatnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Neji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah cuek adik kelasnya lalu kembali mengajari sang murid baru pemanasan dasar yang harus di lakukannya sebelum mempelajari ilmu jujitsu. Namun bukannya berkonsentrasi dengan hal yang dilakukannya, lelaki berambut pirang itu malah tengah memandang ruang ganti dengan wajah memerah.

"Ehm!" lelaki itu segera memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang Neji dengan cengesan...

"Tidak ada tawa dan tangis dalam latihan. Jadi kau harus serius, mengerti!"

..dan lelaki itu dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan pemanasannya.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Sasuke telah duduk dengan bosan menunggu Neji mengajari Naruto – Murid baru itu – setelah melakukan pemanasan sendiri.

"Baiklah, kau sebaiknya istirahat dahulu." Ujar Neji setelah melihat Naruto terengah-engah kecapekan padahal latihan tidak seberat yang sebenarnya. Ini adalah aktifitas fisik keras pertama bagi Naruto dan tubuh pemuda itu butuh pembiasaan diri.

"Kau benar-benar menyiksaku Nejiii... Capek tahu..." rajuk Naruto tanpa sadar lalu merebahkan dirinya asal-asalan.

"Kau kan sudah ber-"

"Sudahlah Senpai, setelah ini aku harus bekerja. Jangan membuang waktu lagi." Sela Sasuke memotong ucapan Neji lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Mendengar suara seksi Sasuke membuat Naruto lekas bangun dari tidurnya lalu memandang penuh kagum pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, yang pasti ia tengah berangan-angan menjadi kekasih dari Yagamura Sasuke, kemana-mana ia akan selalu dilindungi lelaki arogan namun cool ini, merasa bangga telah memiliki Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya dan angan-angan lainnya yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Naruto, bisakah kau minggir?" ucapan Neji membuyarkan lamunan indahnya. Ia tertawa gugup lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk dengan tenang di pinggir tempat latihan dan melihat dengan seksama Neji dan Sasuke yang sepertinya memutuskan bertarung untuk mengukur kemampuan lelaki Yagamura itu.

Ia melihat kedua lelaki itu tengah memasang sikap komite* dan bergerak kekanan dan kekiri, mencari cela yang tepat untuk memulai serangan.

Semua berlangsung dengan cepat ( Karena Author malas nyeritain hehehe) Sasuke telah berada di bawah kuncian Neji akibat bantingan keras yang dilayangkan sang senpai saat ia sedikit lengah.

"Tidak biasanya aku lengah. Aku harap saat pertandingan nanti tidak ada yang kau pikirkan lagi, kalau kau tidak mengindahkan ucapanku, kau akan berakhir bahkan lebih parah dari ini." ujar Neji mengoreksi.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai lalu dengan sentakkan keras ia membalik keadaan. Tangan kanannya ia kalungkan keleher musuh dan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengunci, tentunya ia lakukan dengan cepat sebelum Neji membalik keadaan lalu membusungkan badannya kuat-kuat. Jika dilakukan oleh orang profesional, kuncian dasar ini bahkan bisa membuat orang pingsan atau bahkan membunuh orang.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti jika itu bagian dari ilmu Jujitsu memutuskan untuk memisahkan 'cekikan' di leher Neji lalu meraba leher pemuda berambut panjang itu dengan panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Lehermu tidak terluka kan? Nafasmu juga normal-normal saja kan?"tanyanya khawatir. Neji hanya melayangkan pandangan bingung kepadanya dan Sasuke hanya berdecih kesal lalu menarik Naruto menjauh dari Neji.

"Sasuke! Aku tahu Neji memang menyebalkan, tetapi sebenarnya ia orang baik, kau tidak boleh hiks membunuhnya.."ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu lirih. Mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ada apa dengan anak manja ini hah?

"Sssttt..." Neji merangkah mendekati Naruto lalu memeluknya, menenangkan. "Sasuke tidak mau membunuhku, itu hanya salah satu dari teknik bela diri ini." jelasnya sembari mengelus punggung yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Tetapi itu berbahaya Neji! Bagaimana kalau... Kalau... terjadi sesuatu padamu? Aku hiks takut Neji..."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kedua orang yang tengah bersinetron ria itu dan memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang ganti. Melepas doginya asal-asalan lalu keluar ruangan – Tentunya telah berseragam – dan mengambil tas miliknya.

"Jangan harap aku mau berlatih lagi jika lelaki manja ini ada di dalam Dojo ini. Aku pergi!" ujarnya keras lalu menutup pintu geser itu dengan keras, tanda ia telah menahan emosi terlalu banyak.

Neji memasang ekspresi wajah sulit di tebak lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi kouhainya lalu berkata dengan serius. "Kau tahu jika jalan menjadi lelaki yang sebenarnya adalah keras dan kau menginginkan hal itu. Lelaki jantan adalah lelaki yang tidak akan menarik kata-katanya."

Naruto menundukan kepalanya, ia baru merasa menyesal atas tindakan kekanakan yang ia lakukan tadi dan membuat kedua orang itu marah kepadanya.

"Walaupun aku harus membentakmu. Semua aku lakukan agar kau berubah, apa kau akan terus membuat 'dia' marah kepadamu karena tingkahm yang tidak berubah-ubah ini? Naruto?"

.

.

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa membuat teh seenak dirinya. Padahal aku seorang perempuan."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih membuat teh bersama-sama? Nii-san yang akan mencoba selalu teh buatanmu."_

"_Tetapi Nii-san kan tahu sendiri, sepulang sekolah aku harus berlatih dengan Tou-san. Latihannya lama sekali, aku jadi tidak mempunyai waktu untuk membantu Kaa-san."_

"_Aku akan memintakan izin kepada Otousan nanti. Tenang saja."_

"_Nii-san?"_

"_Ada apa lagi hm?"_

"_Apa benar anak itu selalu membuat orang bahagia dan aku adalah anak yang selalu membuat orang kesal?"_

.

.

**Uchiha Itachi** menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang sejak 2 jam yang lalu menyala. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat masa-masanya dengan adik kecilnya.

Mendiang adiknya itu adalah seorang perempuan. Tulen. Namun sang ayah selalu mendidiknya ala lelaki Uchiha, sang ibu pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mencegah tindakan gila sang kepala Uchiha. Ia telah berusaha membuat sang ayah mengerti namun...

"Aku tidak mengharapkan memiliki keturunan yang lemah! Satsuki tidak akan aku biarkan menjadi seorang wanita!"

Perkataan yang menyakitkanlah yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang saat itu berumur 34 tahun.

'Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku harap Satsuki mau memaafkan Otousan.' Batinnya lalu beranjak dari kursi kamarnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ke suatu kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Ia memasuki kamar yang di maksud lalu menutupnya kembali, mata hitamnya memandang sendu seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang tengah tertidur di atas kasur berwarna biru yang selalu wanita itu bersihkan. Kedua tangannya tengah memeluk erat bingkai foto yang menampilkan sosok adik kecilnya saat berusia 5 tahun.

Wanita itu adalah ibunya. Wanita paruh baya – Walau masih terlihat muda – masih belum sepenuhnya melepaskan kepergian sang anak bungsu.

Masih segar di ingatannya. Sang ibu yang selalu tersenyum hangat kepada semua orang, menangis histeris saat mendapatkan kabar jika bus yang di tumpangi Satsuki terjun ke dalam jurang dan sang adik yang tidak di temukan keberadaannya,tim penyelamat dan polisi setempat menyimpulkan jika tubuh sang adik terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang lebih dalam yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh manusia dan alat-alat canggih apapun.

"Kaa-san...?"panggilnya pelan.

Tubuh wanita itu menggeliat pelan sebelum dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan manik hitam cerah yang sekarang menjadi sayu. Wanita itu bangkit dari tidurnya lalu melukiskan senyuman.

"Itachi? Apakah ini sudah malam? Maaf Kaa-san ketiduran sampai belum memasak untuk makan malam. Apa Tou-san mu sudah datang?" tanyanya penuh kelembutan.

"Ini masih jam empat sore dan Otousan belum pulang, beliau masih di luar negeri dan akan pulang besok." Jawabnya lalu mendudukan diri di tepi kasur. "Sebaiknya Kaa-san tidak perlu memasak. Kita akan makan malam di luar dan bersenang-senang di Mall."

Mikoto memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin makan di luar? Apa masakan Kaa-san tidak enak lagi?"

"A-ah" Itachi mengibas-ibaskan tangannya, "Tidak Kaa-san, bagiku masakanmu paling enak di dunia ini. Hanya saja aku ingin makan di luar dan harus bersama Kaa-san."

Mikoto tertawa kecil lalu kembali bertanya, "dan apakah kau yakin soal Mall? Kau tidak pernah suka jika harus ke Mall."

"Apapun untukmu Kaa-san. Kau harus bersenang-senang dan biarkan anakmu ini yang menaggungnya." Ujar Itachi lalu menggandeng tangan kanan sang ibu, membantunya untuk bangkit dari kasur. Ia mengambil figura lalu menaruhnya pelan di atas meja.

"Satsuki pasti akan senang jika Kaa-san kembali menjadi wanita gila belanja seperti dulu."

*#*#*#*#*

"Yeyyy! Kita ke Mall!" Naruto bersorak riang lalu dengan cepat memasuki kamarnya.

Neji dan Gaara yang telah memakai baju yang layak hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Di perjalanan menuju ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha, tiada hentinya Naruto berkicau (?) tentang baju atau barang apa yang akan di belinya nanti.

"Aku akan membelikan Kaa-san dress paling cantik, pasti ada yang lebih cantik lagi dari bulan kemarin. Ah aku juga akan beli hiasan-hiasan imut untuk kamarku..." dan ia kembali berceloteh ria ala gadis remaja.

"Bisakah kau hentikan celotehanmu Naruto? Kita ke sana untuk membeli buku dan barang yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, kita harus berhemat!" tukas Gaara. Naruto memanyukan bibirnya.

"Tapi kan jarang-jarang kita ke Mall. Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan berbelanja~" rajuknya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi lelaki sungguhan? Buatlah seakan dirimu sangat membenci belanja, apalagi di Mall." Celetuk Neji santai.

Naruto langsung terdiam lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya. " Memang apa salahnya kalau laki-laki berbelanja? Laki-laki juga pasti membutuhkan sesuatu kan?"

"Ya, berbelanja seperlunya dan tidak berlebihan seperti wanita. Kau harus seperti itu jika ingin menjadi lelaki sejati." Jawab Neji seadanya.

'Ribet sekali sih, aku pikir ini hal yang biasa di lakukan manusia baik wanita atau pun pria.' Batin Naruto sebal.

"Pergilah ke kafe atau duduk saja disini. Kau pasti akan capek jika mengikuti Kaa-san berbelanja." Ujar Mikoto setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mereka makan malam di restoran yang dekat dengan Mall.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san. Sekali-kali aku ingin menemani Kaa-san berbelanja." Balas Itachi yang terdengar sangat ambigu sekali bagi Mikoto.

"Yakin...?" Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya. Sang ibu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah lah." Mikoto memutuskan untuk memasuki tempat dimana pakaian dan serba-serbi tentang wanita tersedia dengan lengkap di ikuti Itachi dibelakangnya.

Tak sengaja, manik hitam milik Mikoto melihat sebuah dress berwarna biru jernih yang terlihat biasa saja di bandingkan dengan dress-dress di sampingnya namun terlihat indah di matanya.

"Kaa-san menginginkan dress itu?" pertanyaan Itachi ia dengar dengan samar-samar. Ia berjalan perlahan untuk menyentuh dress selutut berlengan pendek itu.

"Tapi sepertinya itu untuk gadis remaja, aku akan bertanya kepada pegawai disini adakah yang seukuran Kaa-san." Itachi akan beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum suara sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Satsuki pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik jika memakai dress ini. Kaa-san lupa jika gadis kecilku pernah meminta dress seperti ini saat berumur 5 tahun, tapi saat itu tidak ada yang seukurannya. Wajahnya yang akan menangis sangat lucu sekali..." lirihnya. Setetes air mata mengalir lembut membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Kaa-san..." Itachi memeluk Mikoto perlahan. Membiarkan ibunya menangis tanpa ada siapapun yang melihat, memori tentang Satsuki sangat sulit sekali di lupakan dan saat di ingat akan sangat menyakitkan.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit malam yang mulai meneteskan butiran air yang semakin lama semakin banyak. Ia berdecih pelan lalu berlari kencang menembus dinginnya malam. Lebih baik ia sakit dari pada berdiam diri untuk berteduh dan kembali berkelahi dengan anggota genk gila – sekali lagi menurutnya – itu.

Entah kenapa, air hujan ini membuat hatinya terasa sesak dan kembali mengingatkannya akan kenangan indah yang pernah ia alami dengan wanita itu – dulu.

To Be Continues

Gomen! Updatenya kelamaan, padahal rencananya sabtu kemarin-kemarinnya lagi, tapi gara-gara koneksi internet yang amberegul alias lemot, jadi yang nggak bisa deh.

Bagaimana? Apa fanfic ini masih penuh tanda tanya?

Memang sengaja kok, biar kalian tambah bingung. Wkwkwkwk

Sudah dulu ya, sampai jumpa di next chapter!

Akasaka Kirachiha


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto

Menjadi yang Sebenarnya _ Akasaka Kirachiha

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, Typo (s), nggak sesuai EYD.

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uzumaki Naruto** memandang kagum sosok remaja berambut hitam yang tengah serius melawan sang lawan di kejuaraan tingkat SMA di Konoha. Sudah beberapa bulan ini remaja itu habiskan untuk berlatih dan ia dengan setia melihatnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat dari pada melihat Sasuke kembali marah kepadanya.

Sebagai tuan rumah, Konoha High School memiliki hak yang cukup menguntungkan untuk sekolah itu sendiri, yaitu mewakilkan siswa atau siswi yang dianggap mampu dalam pertandingan kelas apapun. **Yagamura Sasuke** yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil di antara lawan kelas berat selalu mendapat pandangan remeh dari mereka yang bertubuh besar. Namun pemuda Yagamura itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pandangan itu dan berniat membalas mereka di pertandingan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa dia mengikuti pertandingan ini Neji? Mereka sama sekali tidak seimbang." **Sabaku Gaara **berkata sedikit cemas kepada **Hyuga Neji **yang hanya duduk tenang di tribun penonton.

"Jika pelatih berkata ya, aku pun juga begitu. Lagi pula pelatih tidak mungkin menyuruh Sasuke di kelas ini jika Yagamura itu tidak mampu." Balasnya santai.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Neji tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa kagummnya pada Sasuke, ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mengenal Sasuke dan sedikit dekat dengannya. Walaupun mereka jarang sekali mengobrol saat berlatih bersama di Dojo.

"Prittt!"

Wanita dari kelas 10 yang juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler Jujitsu itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menunjuk sudut kanan dengan tangan yang ia angkat tadi.

"Yagamura Sasuke dari Konoha High School pemenang babak penyisihan ke 5!"

Sontak, seluruh pendukung Konoha High School berseru senang sembari menyanyikan yel-yel sekolah mereka.

Sedangkan sang pemenang sendiri tampak terengah-engah lalu berbalik menuju keluar arena. Walau ia memenangkan pertandingan ini, namun ia tidak yakin bisa kembali bertanding dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang super lelah ini.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di luar gedung arena pertandingan. Waktu bertandingnya akan dimulai 3 jam lagi dan waktu singkat itu akan ia gunakan untuk beristirahat.

"Ini."

Tangan kanan milik seseorang mengelurkan botol air minum kepada dirinya. Ia memandang seseorang yang mau berbaik hati memberikan botol air minum itu kepadanya.

"Ambilah, aku yakin kau pasti membutuhkannya." Ujar sosok itu lagi. Sasuke mengambil botol itu lalu meminumnya, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Khasnya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" Sasuke hanya bergumam seadanya dan sosok itu lekas mendudukan dirinya.

"Tadi... Kau sangat keren sekali... Aku benar-benar ingin seperti dirimu.."ujar sosok itu kagum.

Remaja berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum mengejek tanpa sepengetahuan sosok itu.

"Mustahil,"ujarnya membalas. "Kau masih sangat kecewekan. Bahkan kau akan langsung habis di banting oleh adik kelas yang juga mengikuti ekstra bela diri. Menjijikan." Komentarnya pedas.

"Hei! Aku kesini untuk memberimu semangat! Bukan untuk mendengar ucapan pedasmu itu teme!" sela sosok itu marah.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengejek lelaki yang lemah dan pecundang seperti dirimu, dobe."

Sosok yang dipanggil 'dobe' itu hanya bisa meredam kemarahannya lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yagamura Sasuke!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke lalu berteriak lantang. "Pegang ucapanku ini! Mulai saat ini aku bersumpah tidak akan bertindak seperti cewek kebanyakan! Aku akan menjadi seorang lelaki sejati yang akan melindungimu!"

Kedua sosok itu sama-sama tersentak.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kenapa perkataan '..yang akan melindungimu!' dengan bebas keluar dari mulutnya ini. Buat apa coba ia melindungi orang yang bahkan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan juga orang lain?

Lalu Sasuke... Entah kenapa dadanya langsung berdebar kencang mendengar teriakan Naruto yang mengatakan akan melindunginya. Hanya sebuah kata saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Bahkan pertolongan lelaki berambut panjang hitam yang dulu pernah menolongnya tidak membuatnya merasa... Sesenang ini.

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai. "Buat apa aku dilindungi oleh orang lemah sepertimu? Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri." Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto untuk mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman lagi untuk ia buat istirahat. Namun, sebuah tangan dengan cepat mencengkram pundaknya lalu memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Walaupun kau lelaki, tetapi kau sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Aku seperti merasakan jika gadis itu ada di dekatku semenjak mengenal dirimu." Ujar Naruto benar-benar serius. "Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya, aku akan berubah untuk Satsuki dan juga kau Sasuke. "

Sontak, mata hitam Sasuke terbelalak.

#############

Naruto mengumpulkan satu per satu barang yang ia anggap barang yang memperlihatkan kecewekan dirinya, lalu ia masukkan ke dalam kardus.

"Yosh! Beres!" serunya senang lalu mengangkat dua kardus berukuran sedang sekaligus untuk ia buang. Ia mengangkat kedua kardus itu dengan susah payah, kadang-kadang tubuhnya goyah karena barang yang ia angkat ini terlalu berat.

"Hah.. Hah... Ayolahh.." gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Namun karena kurang kosentrasi, kardus yang atas mulai miring ke kiri dan akan jatuh sebelum Neji yang kebetulan melewati ruang tamu dengan cepat menangkap kardus itu dan membawanya. Ia melihat isi kardus yang ia bawa dan alisnya saling mengkerut saat melihat isi barang yang akan Naruto buang.

"Bukankah ini barang-barangmu sejak kecil? Kenapa dibuang? Kau bahkan menangis keras saat barang-barang ini aku simpan di gudang saat pertama kali kau tinggal disini."

Naruto memanyukan bibirnya, "Kalau barang-barang itu masih saja aku simpan, bagaimana aku membuktikan pada Sasuke kalau aku akan menjadi lelaki sejati?"

"Kau membuat taruhan dengan Sasuke?" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Neji tersenyum sejenak lalu mendorong pundak Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, "Ayo kita jual barang ini!"

"Okee!"

Setelah membawa barang-barang milik Naruto di pengepul yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka, Neji mengajak Naruto melihat pertandingan pada hari kedua, ia berkata jika Gaara telah duluan berada di sekolah dan ia pulang untuk menjemput Naruto. Kebetulan saat pertandingan diadakan, sekolah diliburkan agar tidak mengganggu masing-masing siswa dan juga peserta kejuaraan.

"Wakil dari KHS kecil-kecil amat, yakin bakalan menang nggak tuh?"

"Yang mereka andalkan kan hanya otaknya saja. Kalau soal otot sih, nol persen deh!"

Kiba memandang geram pendukung-pendukung dari sekolah lain yang mengejek mereka bertiga yang akan bertanding di semi final ini. Dia akan menghampiri mereka sebelum Sasuke memegang bahu Kiba dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Abaikan saja ucapan mereka, buktikan jika kita bisa menghabisi wakil mereka hingga mereka bungkam dengan sendirinya."ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Kiba menghela nafas lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ok ok, aku akan mengalahkan lawanku hari ini. Awas saja mereka!"

"Kalian berdua! Aku akan bertanding! Doa kan aku ya!" seru Sakura dari kejauhan, kedua remaja lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, Kiba melayangkan tinju ke udara sebagai semangat.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan bersiap-siap di seberang sana. Kau masih lama kan?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangku peserta, sementara Kiba telah meninggalkannya untuk bersiap-siap dengan pertandingan selanjutnya. Otak cerdasnya sedang memikirkan rencana yang akan ia lakukan saat bertanding nanti, lawan yang ia hadapi berbadan besar-besar dan pelatih nekat memasukkannya dalam kelas berat ini, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tidak yakin akan menang.

'Kau terbiasa menghadapi anggota geng gila itu setiap hari, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa kalah semudah itu melawan mereka?' batin mata hatinya. Mata hitamnya menerawang ke depan.

"Aku akan menghabisi mereka hingga mereka merasa pengecut, aku harap kalian melihatnya dan akan menjadi pecundang saat menyadarinya." Gumamnya sembari menyeringai.

Itachi memandang kagum gedung sekolah yang dulu pernah ia tempati ini, untuk mengisi waktu luang ia memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan yang banyak di bicarakan orang-orang.

"Nii-chan!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya bersama.

"Kau juga mau melihat ya?" tanya Neji, "Ayo masuk, kau alumni sekolah sini kan? Aku rasa kau tidak perlu membayar."

"Ayo masuk Nii-chan, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang, dia juga peserta pertandingan ini." ujar Naruto lalu menarik tangan Itachi untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah mereka bertiga duduk dengan tenang di kursi penonton, suara speaker menggema dengan meriah di seluruh gedung.

"Satu wakil dari Konoha High School di kelas petarung wanita tidak berhasil melewati babak semi final, besok ia akan melawan antara wakil Hyaku High School dan Gashima High School untuk merebutkan juara tiga!"

Naruto memasang ekspresi sedih, "Kasihan Sakura-Chan, padahal ia telah berlatih keras..."

"Yang terpenting ia telah berjuang, aku yakin Sakura bisa menyabet juara ketiga." Balas Neji.

Satu jam telah terlewati, Kiba sebagai wakil KHS kelas menengah berhasil menjadi pemenang dan akan melawan wakil dari Gashima High School untuk memperebutkan juara pertama. Memang rival dari Konoha High School adalah Gashima High School yang terletak sekitar 5 km dari KHS.

"Nii-chan! Perhatikan baik-baik pertandingan setelah ini, kau pasti terkejut melihat petarung kelas berat dari KHS adalah lelaki yang berbadan hampir sama denganku. Astaga dia keren sekali Nii-chan!" ujar Naruto heboh sendiri.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya lalu melayangkan pandangannya pada Neji yang menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hak istimewa KHS sebagai tuan rumah. Kalau kau tidak yakin kau bisa melihat sendiri kemampuannya."

Seluruh pasang mata di gedung ini tengah melihat pertandingan mendebarkan antara wakil dari KHS dan wakil dari Chira High School yang berbadan besar. Wakil dari CHS kentara sekali memandang remeh Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki arena pertandingan dari sudut biru.

Salah satu orang maju lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya diantara mereka.

"Siap..." Kedua peserta menganggukkan kepala, "Mulai!"

Sorakan penuh dukungan terdengar menggema di seluruh gedung pertandingan, pihak dari CHS sontak maju lalu melayangkan pukulan yang dengan cepat ditangkis Sasuke.

"Jangan menangis saat aku membantingmu nanti."gumam wakil dari CHS itu dan dengan cepat ia memegang lengan tangan Sasuke dan membantingnya dengan keras.

Suara debuman benda jatuh terdengar keras dan seketika membuat seluruh penonton terdiam.

Itachi yang berada di bangku penonton memandang serius pertandingan tak sebanding itu, ia kenal wakil dari KHS yang baru saja terbanting itu.

"Kau yakin dia bisa melawannya?" tanyanya berbisik pada Neji.

"Ia sudah terbiasa melawan orang berbadan besar bahkan di luar arena pertandingan sekalipun."

Kembali ke arena pertandingan, Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan bantingan mendadak itu namun ia kembali menguasai dirinya dan mencengkram erat tangan lawan yang tidak ia biarkan lolos begitu saja.

Ia menarik keras tangan itu maju ke arahnya dan menendang tepat di dadanya.

Sang lawan yang semula merasa menang mendadak terkejut dengan kelengahannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tangan kanan Sasuke merangkul pundaknya. Eitss ini bukan adegan romance, tetapi ini sebuah..

"Buakkk!"

Bantingan balasan.

Wakil dari CHS itu membatin heran, bagaimana bisa badan sekecil itu bisa membanting badannya yang besar ini.

Ia akan melawan sebelum ia merasakan kuncian yang Sasuke berikan. Lehernya terasa tercekik oleh lengan yang bahkan lebih kecil darinya...

"Berteriaklah pada pendukungmu di atas sana."

... dan Sasuke menambahkan cekikannya.

"ARGHHHHHH!"

PRITTTTT!

Pertandingan pun telah selesai. Sasuke melepaskan cekikannya dan memandang dingin sang lawan yang tengah terengah-engah, para medis mulai mendatanginya dan memapahnya untuk berdiri.

"Satu lagi wakil dari KHS yang akan memasuki babak final dan akan bertanding dengan wakil dari Gashima High School, siapakah yang akan menang?!"

Pendukung Konoha High School berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

Pertandingan telah usai dan akan di lanjutkan besok pagi. Satu per satu penonton mulai meninggalkan tempat kecuali beberapa pendukung Chira High School yang tengah melayangkan protes pada dewan juri.

"Dia menggunakan obat-obatan untuk merangsan kekuatannya, wakil dari Konoha High School Doping!" teriak pelatih dari CHS.

Sasuka yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sebelum pertandingan telah di lakukan pengecekan dari pihak panitia dan Yagamura Sasuke negatif melakukan dopping." Ujar dewan juri dengan tenang.

Rock Lee, siswa kelas 12 yang ditunjuk pelatih dari Konoha High School untuk menggantikannya dan juga memiliki model rambut yang sama dengan dirinya lekas maju untuk menjelaskan kepada pihak yang masih belum menerima kekalahannya.

"Kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal securang itu, maaf jika kalian tidak menerima kekalahan kalian tetapi mohon di terima saja." Ujarnya sembari membungkukan badannya.

Naruto, Neji dan juga Itachi yang baru gabung memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mendengarkan permasalahan tuduhan ini.

"Panitianya juga ada yang dari KHS kan? Apa-apaan nih, jelas kentara sekali ada kecurangan disini, mana mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan andalan sekolah kami yang berbadan besar darinya!" protes pelatih CHS itu lagi sembari menunjuk Sasuke dengan murka.

Lee akan membalas ucapan pelatih itu sebelum Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu maju untuk menghadapi pelatih CHS yang keras kepala itu.

"Bukan hanya otot saja yang di gunakan dalam pertandingan jika anda belum tahu," Sasuke menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. "Tetapi otak juga dan wakilmu sama sekali tidak menggunakannya karena telah berpikir jika ia akan menang melawanku dan melakukannya dengan asal-asalan. Badan saja yang besar tetapi bodoh tidak akan bisa mengalahkan orang kecil tetapi berilmu."

"Silahkan pergi dari Konoha High School dan jangan perlihatkan wajah pengecut kalian disini. Terima saja kekalahan kalian dan jangan jadi lebih rendah dari pengecut yang hanya bisa menuduh orang tanpa bukti." Lanjutnya dengan mata yang masih menantang pelatih itu.

Pelatih itu akan membuka mulutnya namun menutupnya kembali dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari gedung pertandingan. Pendukung dan pemain dari CHS mengikutinya dengan tidak berhenti memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Seperti biasa, mulutmu itu memang racun Kouhai-kun." Ujar Lee, menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan lalu berjalan keluar gedung. "Semoga besok sukses, aku pulang dulu!" serunya pada semua orang yang masih berada di dalam gedung tersebut.

"Kau menambah musuh lagi Sasuke." Ujar Neji. Sasuke menggendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kebetulan Itachi ada disini, hei Sasuke! Kau pasti sudah mengenalnya kan?"

Sasuke memandang Itachi sejenak lalu menggangguk. "Kau lelaki yang itu kan, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Dia alumni sini dan juga seorang petarung, aku sarankan kau malam ini berlatih di rumah Itachi Nii-san. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, "Ini terlalu mendadak Neji, aku kesini kan untuk melihat pertarungan seru ini." ujarnya.

"Besok lawan Sasuke adalah siswa kelas 3 dari Gashima High School yang sejak kelas 1 selalu menjuarai kelas berat ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkannya saat itu, aku harap Sasuke bisa menaklukannya dan aku mohon kau mau membantunya untuk malam ini. Sasuke adalah siswa yang pintar, ia pasti bisa menyerap ilmu yang kau berikan dengan cepat." Jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Tetapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu di kedai ramen kesukaanku?" sahut Naruto.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Gaara, kalian bertiga saja ya." Tolak Neji halus.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa berlatih sendiri." Ujar Sasuke datar. Ia ingin sekali segera tidur di atas kasur empuknya.

"Kau harus menurutiku kali ini Sasuke." Tegas Neji lalu melangkan meninggalkan mereka bertiga setelah mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

"Ayo! Siapa yang sampai mobil Nii-chan duluan, dialah pemenangnya! Satu... Dua... Tiga..!" dan Naruto berlari sendiri diikuti Itachi dan Sasuke dibelakangnya yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti tingkah gila Naruto.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan sampai Itachi memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Kita sebelumnya belum berkenalan dengan formal, namaku Uchiha Itachi, lalu kau?"

"Yagamura Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa memandang Itachi.

"Aku benar-benar kagum denganmu, kau bisa membanting orang yang berbadan lebih besar darimu. Sudah kuduga kau sudah terbiasa berkelahi."

"..."

"Kalau kau mau, datanglah ke rumahku. Tidak jauh dari komplek perumahan Naruto kok. Rumahku sekitar 1 km dari rumah Naruto di jalan Hokou, ada tulisan marga 'Uchiha' di pagarnya, aku yakin kau pasti tahu. Kalau aku mau sih." Entah kenapa Itachi ingin sekali pemuda di sampingnya ini datang ke rumahnya.

Apa ia tertarik dengan pemuda kecil bertenaga besar ini?

"Jika aku tidak lupa."jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Itachi tersenyum lalu memandang Naruto yang telah sampai dahulu di parkiran mobilnya.

"Ayo ikut kami makan siang setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tambahnya cepat saat melihat gelagat menolak yang Sasuke perlihatkan kepadanya.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk diam dan menurut.

'Lumayan, menghemat uang.' Batinnya tenang.

.

.

.

"_Nii-san..."_

"_Ada apa lagi?"_

"_Aku gagal membuat teh lagi, teh buatannya lebih disukai kedua lelaki itu dan..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Tou-san memarahiku karena aku mencoba membuat teh."_

"_Sudahlah, lakukan apapun yang kau mau. Coba berikan teh buatanmu pada Kaa-san dan.. tentu saja Nii-san!"_

"_Kaa-san selalu mengatakan enak pada semua teh buatanku dan Nii-san selalu sibuk dengan sekolah. Kedua lelaki itu selalu dekat dengan nya dan Otousan selalu memaksaku untuk latihan. Menyebalkan sekali._

"_Buatkan Nii-san teh sekarang."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Buatkan teh adikku yang cantik, Nii-san ingin sekali meminum teh."_

"_... Arigatou Nii-san."_

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Lumayan panjang ya?

Dah itu aja, review ya!

Arigatou!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto _ Masashi Kishimoto

Menjadi yang Sebenarnya _ Akasaka Kirachiha

Genre : Romance and Drama

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Gender Bender, Typo (s), nggak sesuai EYD.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

"Dudulah disini, tidak kusangka kau datang..." **Uchiha Itachi** memandang **Yagamura Sasuke** lembut lalu ganti memandang orang di sebelahnya, "..Bersama Naruto juga, apa kalian sudah janjian sebelumnya?"

**Uzumaki Naruto**melemparkan senyum manisnya lalu berujar, "Aku mencegatnya di depan gang rumahku, sudah lama aku tidak ke rumah Mikoto Baa-san. Neji dan Gaara selalu sibuk jika aku ajak."

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya, "Akan aku ajak Kaa-san kemari, dia juga sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah menyuruh pembantu disini untuk membuatkan minum untuk kalian, tunggu sebentar." Ujarnya lalu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Untuk mengatasi keheningan, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat figura-figura yang terpasang di dinding kediaman keluarga Uchiha ini.

"Keluarga Uchiha memang kaya... ruang tamunya saja sudah seindah ini, bagaimana yang lainnya. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari semenjak masuk SMA."ujarnya bermonolog ria, sekaligus berharap Sasuke mau menimpali ucapannya.

Namun semua hanyalah keheningan, Yagamura itu masih betah berdiam diri sembari melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hei!" panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto.

"Lihat dia." Naruto menunjuk figur seorang gadis cilik berumur 10 tahun yang tengah menggunakan dress putih bersama ketiga orang yang menggunakan pakaian berwarna sama. "Dia adalah Uchiha Satsuki, orang yang aku sebut kemarin."

'Dan kau pikir aku peduli?' batin Sasuke malas.

"Kalian berdua... benar-benar mirip! Perkataan kalian, sikap kalian, dan wajah kalian hampir mirip. Apa yang di katakan orang-orang jika kita memiliki kembaran yang entah berada di mana itu benar, jangan-jangan kau saudara kembar Satsuki?" ujar Naruto mulai ngelantur.

"Masih banyak orang yang memiliki sifat atau pun wajah sepertiku. Lebih baik kau diam saja, berisik sekali!" balas Sasuke lalu kembali menolak memandang Naruto.

"Huh! Kau saja yang terkena penyakit individualisme yang parah! Aku berbicara seperti ini ya wajar!" balas Naruto mulai berani, walaupun yang namanya 'Sakitnya tuh disini' masih terasa baginya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam lalu memandang tajam setiap sudut ruang tamu Uchiha yang sedikit membuatnya... muak.

"Maaf menunggu lama," Itachi berjalan di ikuti Mikoto di belakangnya, mata hitam wanita itu berbinar saat melihat Naruto yang tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Baa-san!" dan mereka pun saling berpelukan.

"Astaga, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu padahal kita satu kota, sering-seringlah datang kesini Naruto," Ujar **Uchiha Mikoto** lalu melepas pelukannya, tangan putihnya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. "Kau juga semakin tinggi, dulu aku harus menunduk untuk mengelus rambutmu." Sambungnya.

Naruto hanya meringis lalu menggaruk pipi kirinya, "Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungimu Baa-san, aku merasa bersalah sekali."

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka hingga Itachi berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Kaa-san.." panggil Itachi perlahan.

Mikoto menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk lalu menghampiri anak sulungnya. "Kaa-san terlalu senang melihat Naruto datang kemari, obrolan kita lanjut nanti saja ya Naruto."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melirik Sasuke yang masih menolak untuk memandangnya. "Baa-san! Perkenalkan ini temanku, Yagamura Sasuke namanya. Hari ini ia akan di latih oleh Nii-chan secara khusus untuk pertandingan final esok hari. Boleh kan?" ujarnya tanpa jeda.

Sasuke memandang Mikoto yang telah duduk tepat di hadapannya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Salam kenal, Uchiha-san."

Mikoto mendadak terdiam melihat Sasuke, Itachi yang duduk di samping Mikoto mengerutkan dahi, "Kaa-san?"

"K-kau..." wanita paruh baya itu mulai membuka suaranya, "Kau mirip sekali dengan anakku, Satsuki. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Lanjutnya lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, sudah 2 orang yang mengatakan hal itu dalam sehari. Rasanya ia muak sekali.

"Benar apa kataku kan Sasuke? Kau memang mi-"

"Maaf, apakah latihannya bisa di laksanakan sekarang? Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan nanti malam." Sela Sasuke cepat, mata onyx nya melirik pada Itachi. Memberikan kode yang untungnya langsung bisa di mengerti oleh sang penerima pesan.

"Sebaiknya Kaa-san dan Naruto berbincang-bincang dahulu dan biarkan aku membantunya berlatih. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Pemuda Yagamura itu menghela nafasnya saat melihat kedua orang yang di maksud menganggukkan kepalanya dan membungkukan badannya kepada Mikoto saat melihat Itachi telah mengajaknya untuk mengikutinya.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san mu di Suna sana, Naruto?"

#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Sudah satu jam aku habiskan untuk melatih seseorang yang secara formal baru saja aku kenal siang tadi. Ia pemuda yang kuat, bahkan hampir membuatku kalah dengan tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia selalu mengatakan kepadaku kalau bukan hanya otot yang ia mainkan, namun juga pikiran. Sesuai dengan perkataan Neji, ia sangat cerdas.

"Ini minuman untukmu." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya, memberikan botol minuman dingin yang baru saja aku ambil dari kulkas.

Ia menerimanya dengan diam lalu meminumnya.

"Mungkin latihannya cukup sampai disini saja, yang sangat kau butuhkan saat ini adalah istirahat dan tidur." Ujarku membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia tampak kelelahan sekali.

"Aku harus segera pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujarnya setelah mengganti pakaian.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, sekalian mengantar Naruto pulang." Ujarku menawarkan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ha-"

Aku memegang lengan kanannya lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan menolak." Ujarku sedikit serius. Bagaimana kalau ia harus bertemu dengan berandalan-berandalan itu lagi? Aku mengerti jika remaja itu mampu menanganinya, tetapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Kaa-san pasti akan memaksaku untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Aku bisa merasakan ia menarik tangannya yang aku genggam dengan pelan. Hah? Aku belum melepaskannya sedari tadi? Bahkan aku tidak merasakannya.

Ia telah berjalan dahulu, mata hitamku masih memandangnya dalam diam.

Astaga...

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya kan?

#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Sinar matahari telah menyinari Konoha dengan terangnya. Yagamura Sasuke, siswa kelas 11 Konoha High School itu telah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Hari ini adalah pertandingan final untuknya, ia benar-benar tidak sabar lagi untuk menghabisi lawannya hari ini.

"Heii! Sasuke! Tunggu aku!" ia sedikit tersentak lalu membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok pirang tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Hosh... hosh... Kita berangkat bareng ya!" seru Naruto dengan semangatnya, ia hanya mengerutkan dahi lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto penasaran. Ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman seadanya. "Sebenarnya kau memiliki hubuangan apa dengan Nii-chan?" tanyanya dengan nada-cemburu.

"Berisik!"

"Menyangkal nih, apa jangan-jangan kalian pacaran? Kemarin aku melihat kalian saling bertatapan sambil bergandengan tangan, apa kalian mau... berciuman?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Jadi benar ya? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Ni-"

"Bisakah kau diam?!" seru Sasuke cepat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu memandang Naruto tajam. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Uchiha-san, apakah kau puas?!"

Naruto bungkam seketika, mata birunya memandang ke bawah, takut melihat wajah galak Sasuke yang kembali muncul karena kecerewetannya. Ia bertanya seperti itu karena cemburu, ia menyukai Sasuke dari pada Itachi. Melihat mereka berdua bersama-sama cukup membuat sakit hatinya berkali-kali lipat. Ia menggertakkan giginya, geram dengan dirinya sendiri.

Meliahat hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin muak, ia membalikkan badannya dan berlalu tanpa menunggu Naruto, "Berjanji untuk tidak menjadi banci dan melindungiku, tarik saja semua omonganmu itu dan pergi dari kehidupanku dengan tenang."

Dengan kilat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu berlari cepat ke arah Sasuke, menarik tangan kiri pemuda itu dan...

Memeluknya.

Semenjak bertemu Sasuke. Naruto selalu berharap menjadi Uke yang setia untuk Sasuke dan mencoba merubah kebiasaan buruknya. Ia selalu berharap mendapat perlindungan dari Sasuke sebagai Seme yang protektif dan bermanja-manja sebagai Uke pada umumnya.

Namun setelah mengucapkan janji itu, entah mengapa keinginan itu lambat laun mulai lenyap. Entah mengapa ia berambisi untuk menaklukkan dan menjaga Sasuke.

Walaupun sampai saat ini pun, sifatnya tak ayalnya seperti banci taman lawan yang selalu mangkal di perempatan jalan raya.

Ia akan berusaha...

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku Sasuke. Itulah prinsipku." Bisiknya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bersyukur sekali saat tidak merasakan Sasuke memberontak kembali, ia sanksi akan kuat terus menerus menahan berontakan dari sang Yagamura.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu..."

Remaja berambut hitam itu mendadak kaku.

Hei- Bukankah aku sudah terbiasa dengan pernyataan cinta?

Baik dari laki-laki atau perempuan di dalam atau pun luar sekolah?

Tetapi... Kenapa...

'..Kenapa denganku ini..?' batinnya tak mengerti.

. . . . . . ~

Naruto mendudukan diri di bangku penonton dalam diam, mata birunya menerawang lurus melihat sosok yang juga tengah duduk di bangku peserta, disana ia tengah mendengarkan ucapan yang Neji katakan kepadanya, walau dengan wajah malas sekalipun.

Sudah berkali-kali ia ditembak oleh seseorang, dan tentunya ia langsung tolak, tetapi ia sama sekali belum pernah menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang. Betapa gugupnya ia saat menyatakan hal itu di depan Sasuke, sambil memeluknya juga.

Pemuda Yagamura itu hanya terdiam walaupun ia telah melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka berjalan ke sekolah dengan keheningan.

"Hah..." ia menghela nafasnya lalu memandang langit-langit gedung, "Jadi seperti ini ya yang namanya penolakan secara tidak langsung,"

'Aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan orang-orang yang aku tolak sebelum ini.'lanjutnya dalam hati.

"**Pertandingan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu akan segera mulai! Pertandingan terakhir dan penutup dari kejuaraan yang di selenggarakan setiap satu tahun sekali ini akan dimulai! Wakil dari Konoha High School akan berhadapan dengan juara bertahan ****dari Gashima High School"**

Seluruh penonton mulai riuh saat melihat wakil dari kedua pihak mulai memasuki arena pertandingan. Bahkan Naruto bisa mendengar ada yang melakukan perjudian untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang hari ini.

"Hah!" wakil dari Gashima High School, sebut saja namanya GHS, berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan membuat penonton terdiam.

"Setelah mengeluarkan pemuda bermata putih itu, Konoha High School mengeluarkan pemuda kecil ini?! Lihat betapa tidak bermutunya sekolah ini!" teriaknya kepada seluruh penonton.

Pendukung dari KHS hanya terdiam sembari berdecih kesal, sedangkan pendukung selain mereka ikut menyoraki sebagai tanda setuju.

"Sialan sekali!" rutuk Naruto kesal.

"Ah, aku baru kali ini mendengarmu mengutuk seseorang." Sahut seseorang yang langsung menduduki bangku di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, "Itachi Nii-chan?" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Kembali ke arena pertandingan. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan, haruskah aku katakan lagi? Pemuda Yagamura itu sudah sering mendengar perkataan itu dan ia sudah kebal. Lagi pula itu hanya bualan bodoh dari seseorang yang idiot- batinnya sarkatis.

"Pertandingan... Dimulai!"

Dan wakil dari GHS itu segera saja menyerang tanpa memasang kuda-kuda terlebih dahulu.

Clap!

Sasuke menangkis pukulan yang di layangkan ke arah pipinya, ia sedikit meringis saat merasakan jika musuhnya kali ini sangat sulit untuk di balik.

Pertandingan ini hanya berlangsung selama 3 menit, sangat singkat sekali.

'Pantas saja Neji-senpai sampai kewalahan menghadapinya, dasar..'batinnaya sembari masih menangkis serangan-serangan mendadak yang melayang ke arahnya.

'_Menurut Neji, musuh yang kau lawan ini memiliki karakter hampir sama seperti lawanmu tadi tetapi yang membedakan adalah kekuatan. Ia memang menyerang tanpa berpikir, tetapi dia memang benar-benar hebat. Yang harus kau lakukan cukup sederhana...'_

'Apa aku benar-benar harus melakukan hal itu? Tidak apa-apa sih, tetapi kalau dia bisa menangkisnya bagaimana?'batin Sasuke resah, ia pandang musuhnya yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 10 cm darinya. Tatapannya benar-benar meremehkan sekali.

"Cih!" ia memang harus melakukannya.

"Oi! Apa hanya ini kemampuanmu hah?! Lemah sekali!" teriak GHS itu lagi. Ia dengan perlahan memasang sikap komite, kaki kiri di depan sedangkan kaki kanan di belakang, posisi kedua tangan mengepal di bawah dagu. Bersiap memberi serangan balasan.

"Heyahhh!" dan melayangkan lutut kanannya ke...

DUAGHH!

Belum sempat sang musuh menggerang kesakitan sembari memegang masa depannya yang 'hancur' karena serangan darinya, ia melayangkan pukulan ke arah pipi sang musuh dan membuat wakil dari GHS itu terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang.

"Sialan kau!" sang musuh mencoba untuk bangkit dan mendudukan diri sebelum Sasuke memegang kerah dogi-nya.

"Kau masih ingat jika ini pertandingan kelas berat, kita sama-sama tidak memakai pengaman dan pukulan bertubi-tubi darimu itu sangat menyakitkan. Nah... sekarang aku akan memberimu 2 pilihan,berteriak jika kau kalah hari ini atau kalah dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri?"

"Aku tidak akan memilih keduanya bodoh! Aku yang akan menang!"

Waktu hanya tinggal satu menit, Sasuke hanya menyeringai lalu mengangkat paksa kerah dogi itu sembari ia berdiri.

"Ok... Aku anggap kau memilih..." pandangan matanya menajam, ia tahu jika musuhnya ini tidak akan bisa membalasnya karena masih merasakan rasa sakit di bagian 'itu' nya. Terkadang teknik itu memang harus di lakukan dalam keadaan terpaksa, teknik yang terkesan simple namun dampaknya itu lohhh.

BUAGHHH!

Tanpa pandang bulu lagi, Sasuke membanting sang musuh dengan sekuat tenaga dan membuat sang musuh pingsan seketika karena mendapat benturan keras di kepalanya.

"Aku kira kau telah terlatih, seharusnya dari pada melindungi egomu itu kau lebih baik memilih melindungi kepala bodohmu itu." Ujarnya sinis.

Dan suara dari penonton pendukung KHS pun bergema di seluruh gedung.

"Yagamura Sasuke, Konoha High School, dalam pertandingan kelas berat ini di nyatakan sebagai pemenang!"

"Kau membuatnya pingsan Sasuke, urusannya pasti panjang.." bisik Neji setelah Sasuke kembali dari arena pertandingan.

"Strategi yang Itachi-san usulkan kepadaku, aku kira dia pasti bisa berpikir jernih sebagai juara bertahan, dan usahaku akan sia-sia. Ternyata... Ck! Berikan setengah uang tunai yang akan aku peroleh kepadanya sebagai tanggung jawab. Aku mau pulang!" balas Sasuke cepat lalu berlari ke arah ruang ganti.

"Sialan anak itu!" rutuk Neji. Lee disampingnya masih sibuk ber-HOREE!-ria bersama Gai-sensei atas kemenangan sekolah mereka.

Itachi tersenyum senang lalu bangkit dari duduknya, melayangkan pandangan penuh tanya pada Naruto yang masih terdiam.

"Naruto?"

Yang di panggil tersentak lalu memandang Itachi.

"Kau tidak pulang? Masih mau merayakan kemenangan sekolahmu?"

Naruto kembali memandang arena pertandingan dan melihat arena itu perlahan mulai sepi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin perayaan akan di lakukan besok senin, pasti Sasuke dan yang lain masih lelah dan harus membereskan ini semua." Ujarnya pelan.

"Oh, Lalu... Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama? Kita bisa makan siang bersama-sama." Tawar Itachi. Sekali lagi Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itachi Nii-Chan duluan saja, aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, sikap Naruto hari ini terlihat aneh. Biasanya saja saat ia menunjukkan gelagat ingin mentraktir, Naruto dengan suka cita menyambutnya dan sama sekali tidak menolak. Tetapi hari ini terasa beda sekali, adik manisnya (Adik kandungnya itu cantik, bukan manis) yang selalu bermanja-manja dengannya ini terlihat lebih... Manly? Dia tidak salah kan?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Jaa Naa!" ujarnya kemudian lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan.

Setelah mengganti dogi dengan baju biasa, ia lekas pergi dari gedung pertandingan dengan tergesa-gesa, entah kenapa ia tidak betah di dalam gedung tersebut.

"Sasuke!"

Walaupun ada seseorang yang memangilnya sekalipun, ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum sampai rumah.

"Kau bukan pengecut Sasuke, jadi aku mohon berhenti!" dan langkahnya pun ia hentikan. Di belakangnya, sosok Naruto tengah terengah-engah sembari berlari ke arahnya. Walau ia tidak melihat, jelas sekali dari suara nafasnya.

Naruto mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, ia memang jarang sekali berlarian dan inilah yang ia dapatkan. Suasana mendadak hening, memang sekolah yang mereka tempati ini berada sedikit jauh dari perkotaan, hanya ada suasana pedesaan yang menghiasi pemandangan mereka (Abaikan anggota geng abal itu).

"Jika kau keberatan dengan perkataanku tadi pagi, yah.. anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya dan kita kembali seperti semula. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mengejekku dengan perkataan pedasmu itu, semuanya lebih baik dari pada kau mendiamiku seperti ini."

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Aku memang lemah, sangat lemah sekali apalagi di bandingkan denganmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi dirimu dengan tubuh yang lemah ini, tetapi aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk berubah, aku benar-benar akan berubah! Aku telah menyakiti Satsuki dengan sikapku selama ini! Sekarang aku berjanji tidak akan lagi menyakiti orang yang aku cintai! Aku akan berubah!"

PLAK!

... dan Naruto pun jatuh terduduk, pipinya memerah setelah mendapat tamparan dari Sasuke. Ia telah memprediksikan hal ini, sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis merasakan perih di pipinya, karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit dari ini.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal itu, ku hajar kau brengsek!"ujar Sasuke dingin lalu berlari menjauhi Naruto yang masih terduduk. Perasaan keduanya tengah kacau.

Naruto memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan sendu, lelaki itu benar-benar menolaknya. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri dan berniat mengejar pemuda itu, yah ia memang keras kepala dan sifat itu telah mendarah daging sejak ia kecil.

Namun tepukan di pundak menghentikan langkahnya.

..

..

TBC

Apa Naruto nya sudah mendingan? Ada ItaSasu nyempil dikit, tapi Cuma numpang lewat doang kok. Pair utamanya tetap ****x**** dong!

Review Please …. #matakucing.


End file.
